Blood of a Pirate
by Captain Kyra
Summary: Short and sweet... AU What if Will's blood had pushed Elizabeth away... Song fic... Dont know name but don't own... will Will be able to survive without his precious Elizabeth and who will help him..?


**Chapter 2**

_Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close_

_The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold_

_And even though you're next to me I still feel so alone_

_I just can't give you anything for you to call your own_

Will Turner sighed heavily watching his childhood crush walk by on the arm of Commodore Norrington's arm. It was better for her. After all what could a black smith truly give her. The Govener was right. The most that he could amount to was... nothing absoultly nothing._  
_

_Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips_

_I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss_

_I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now_

_Things that I was sure of, they have feeled me up with doubt  
_

Will had loved Elizabeth. With all of his heart. He was willing to die for her. Willing to kill for her. Will just shook his head. He had been positive she was the one he would marry. His one true love. Will scowled and punched the wall he was leaning on. He was stupid though. Elizabeth had trusted him. But, he had failed her. She blamed him. He blamed his blood. The blood of a pirate._  
_

_And I can feel you breathing _

_And it's keeping me awake_

_Can you feel it beating?_

_My heart's sinking like a weight_

_I can feel you breathing _

_It's keeping me awake_

_Could you stop my heart? It's always beating._

_Sinking like a weight_

Every night I lay awake and wonder if this was the right risk to take, Will thought idly, Mr. Brown had always said he would never amount to anything. In the eyes of Port Royal he hadn't. Will closed his eyes. He would never be able to outrun his mistake. To be free from his guilt that now controled him. Elizabeth had forgiven him for a while... only from him to turn around and repeat the same action again..._  
_

_How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?_

_I don't know I should stay or turn around and run_

_I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same_

_The only love I ever knew, I threw it all away_

And again... Will stood straight and started to walk towards the docks his heart heavy. His eyes distant. He truly felt like a fool. An idiot... a loser... a nothing... Will stood at the end of the dock staring at the endless sea. The sea was freedom, a never ending escape. That's what had caused him problems. He'd leave for a week... then next time a month... then a year... Elizabeth had been hurt and didn't want to spend her life waiting for Will. And, had sought the Commodore for comfort._  
_

_And I can feel you breathing _

_And it's keeping me awake_

_Can you feel it beating?_

_My heart's sinking like a weight_

_I can feel you breathing _

_It's keeping me awake_

_Could you stop my heart? It's always beating._

_Sinking like a weight_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Will felt his tears well up to his eyesHe had no one. No one left, but...

"Oy, whelp?" Came a familar voice, "What are you doing here? Get back on thee ship..."

Jack...

Will turned to look at the pirate, tears glittering in his eyes, "Jack, I'll be there in a second." Will turned back to gaze out at the sea.

Will ignored the footsteps he heard come up behind him. The drunken footsteps, "Now mate... What is so particularly attracting about this dock?"

"Not now Jack."

"Very well," Jack rested his hand on Will's shoulder, "Lizzie is happy, Will."

Will hung his head in defeat, "I know, after all who could love a pirate."

Jack smirked, "Your mother."

Will looked back at Jack and smiled, "What would I do with out you?"

Jack grinned and started walking back to the rowboats to get back to the ship, "Your life would be utterly boring."

Will caught up and pushed the older man, "I would have a normal life."

"Aye," Jack said looking at Will, "You had one but gave it up for the life of a pirate."

Will just smirked, "But of course after all it is in my blood."

Jack put a friendly comforting arm around Will, "But of course it is in our blood."

With that the duo headed back to the Black Pearl leaving their sorrows in Port Royal for good... I hope...

* * *

DONT OWN POTC! 


End file.
